


Our Valued Time

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Hange, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Levi and Hange finally get some time alone.PWP short one shot.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Our Valued Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just a short one shot I've been wanting to do for a while. Enjoy:)

“Fuck”, Hanji let out a loud gasp as Levi’s hand snuck beneath their shirt, reaching up until his hand was placed firmly on their breast. He gave it a soft squeeze, his thumb running over their nipple, watching how it hardened under his touch. 

His eyes came up to rest on his lover’s face, taking in the sight of them. Hanji was spread out on their back, hazelnut hair sprawled out behind them, the only thing protecting their modesty was a thin shirt and panties. Levi licked his lips at the sight. They were absolutely stunning like this.

The couple never got much time to themselves anymore. Levi always having mountains of paperwork and Hanji was always down in the lab. The survey corps needed them after all. They were one of the most intelligent people here, the survey corps would only struggle without them, Levi supposed. So, when they did get time together it was usually spent like this, in the private space of their shared room. It was usually filled with fiery, the two too busy trying to rip each other’s’ clothes off to notice how needy they’d both become.

Levi pulled Hanji panties down her legs. They were a plain white cotton. Simple yet ridiculously sexy. Hanji sucked in a breath as they felt strong hands grip their thighs, pushing them apart to expose their dripping cunt to him. The dark haired man eyes the scientist for a moment before hiking their legs over his shoulders, and leaning in to give a light, teasing kiss to their inner thigh. He felt Hanji shudder below him as he gave a long feathery lick from their entrance to their clit. 

“Hah…L-Levi…fuck”, Hanji cursed, the feeling of Levi’s tongue was overwhelming their senses, making their head feel foggy. Their thighs quivered as Levi’s tongue glided through their folds, tasting their juices. He pulled back for a moment licking his lips and letting out a satisfied moan before going back to eating them out. 

His grip on their thighs tightened as their fingers weaved their way into his hair, lightly tugging on it. The feeling of both pain and pleasure made Levi moan, pushing his tongue inside them as far as he could. Hanji’s legs clamped around him like a vice, jolting when they felt Levi’s nose press against their clit. They could feel him chuckle lightly, the vibrations of the action going right through them, making them ache with want. 

“Levi…”, they groaned impatiently, giving a sharp tug on his hair, making sure he knew exactly what they were asking for. He continued to fuck his tongue into them for a moment before pulling back, locking eyes with them. Levi quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, revealing his already hard cock, leaking with want. The head was an angry red, something that looked painful to Hanji, and it probably was. They had gotten him pretty worked up. 

Hanji leaned forward, reaching out to wrap their hand around his cock, pumping him a few times before guiding him to their entrance. Levi pushed inside, groaning at the feeling of the velvet walls of their cunt clenched around him. He must have had a blissful look on his face as Hanji giggled slightly, pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues moved together as he fucked them, both moaning when he began to move. 

Levi was the first to pull away, trying to catch his breath. He gave Hanji a moment to recover before bracing himself on one arm, quickening his pace. The man watched Hanji’s expression change. Their lips were parted, letting out tiny gasps every time he thrust into them. At this rate Levi knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Ah…Hanji…I’m gonna…”, he moaned.

“M-me too”

Hanji came a moment later, their entire body shuddering under him as their orgasm hit, Levi following close behind, shooting thick ropes of his cum inside them. He rolled off of Hanji, choosing to lay beside them instead. His arm instinctively wrapped around them as they cuddled into his side, both of them slowly coming down from their highs. 

“Love you”, Hanji said, their signature wide smile spreading across their face. Levi couldn’t help but laugh and return the smile. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Shitty Glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
